fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Customizing Your Signature
Signature This page shows how users can create their very own customize signature. For the basic information about signatures, go . Creating a Page Before you begin, you need a place where you can create your signature. Users are highly encouraged to make their signature as a subpage of their userpage. To do this, create a page with a title of your username with /Sig. User:Username/Sig HTML Basics This will be the base of your signature: Text Font Family Font Family is the typeface that will be applied by a web browser to some text. The font is relevant for the display of text on the screen, on a printer or another device. This is the list of generic fonts: This is how to type it: Font Size There are three ways to change the font size: by tag, by percentage, or by pixel. Tag This is the list of font size: This is how to type it: Percentage This is how to type it: Pixel This is how to type it: Font Color There are two ways to change the font color: by hexadecimal code and by HTML name. Hexadecimal Code This is how to type it: HTML Name This is how to type it: Font Style There are four basic font styles: bold, italic, underline, and strike-through. Bold This is how to type it: Italic This is how to type it: Underline This is how to type it: Strike-Through This is how to type it: Combination This is how to type it: Font Effect There are two types of font effects: subscript and superscript. Subscript This is how to type it: Superscript This is how to type it: Font Alignment Font Alignment is the setting of text flow or image placement relative to a page, column (measure), table cell or tab. There are three text-align property that are supported in all major browsers: left, right, and center. Left This is how to type it: Right This is how to type it: Center This is how to type it: Page Link There are two options of linking: internal and external link. It is highly encouraged to have at least two links in your signature. One will be directed to your userpage while the other will be directed to your talkpage. User:Username User_talk:Username Internal Link This is how to type it: External Link This is how to type it: Background Color Just like changing the font color, there are two ways to change the background color: by hexadecimal code and by HTML name. Hexadecimal Code This is how to type it: HTML Name This is how to type it: Border Style There are multiple ways to change the border style: solid, dotted, dashed, double, groove, ridge, inset, and outset. Solid This is how to type it: Dotted This is how to type it: Dashed This is how to type it: Double This is how to type it: Groove This is how to type it: Ridge This is how to type it: Inset This is how to type it: Outset Round This is how to type it: Border Color Just like changing the font color, there are two ways to change the border color: by hexadecimal code and by HTML name. Hexadecimal Code This is how to type it: HTML Name This is how to type it: Image Adding an image to your signature is the same with adding an image to a page. This is the image that we will be using as an example: This is how to type it: Image Link Just like adding links to the text, there are two options of adding links in your image: internal and external link.. Internal Link This is how to type it: External Link This is how to type it: Cellpadding Cellpadding is an attribute to create some space around the contents of the border. Pixel This is how to type it: Emphasized Tag This is how to type it: Procedure This is the procedure in making and customizing your signature: Step 1: After creating a page for your signature, decide on what you want for your signature. Decide on what the font will be, the color, and the border. Also, remember to add the link to your profile and your talkpage. For example: We will be using these as the basis of the signature: We will be also using the username and talkpage of the two users who helped create this page: Arvee100smart and MagicalKey. This is how to type it: Step 2: If you are still unsatisfied with your current signature, you can add font style and effect to it, change the border radius, and add cell padding. For example: We will be using these as addition to the current signature: This is how to type it: Step 3: If you feel like your signature is still missing something, try adding an image to it. For example: We will be using the same image used in the previous example. The image can be placed anywhere in the signature: left, right, or center. Left This is how to type it: Right This is how to type it: Center This is how to type it: Step 4: Finally satisfied with your signature, publish it to save your work. User Preferences This is the procedure in placing your custom signature in your user preferences: Step 1: After creating or customizing your signature, copy the title of your signature and placed it between For example: Step 2: With the code that you have right now, copy it and go to your . Scroll down to the signature section of the page. Mark the custom signature and paste the code in the box beside it. Step 3: Save your work. Using the Signature There are two ways of typing your signature: without timestamp and with timestamp. Without Timestamp Typing three tildes is the same as typing . This is used to sign things that don't require time and date. This is how to type it: With Timestamp Typing four tildes is used to sign talkpages or any page that requires you to sign with a time and date. This is how to type it: